


The hunger of Digivalution

by DigitalNoms



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Soft Vore, Vore, safe vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalNoms/pseuds/DigitalNoms
Summary: cybersleuth auImpmon can't remember why he came here, but a sweet smelling human who doesn't know how to defend themselves has caught his interest.Maybe he will remember while he follows them around and if not, well at least they are fun to mess with.





	The hunger of Digivalution

Chris didn’t quite know how they ended up in this situation, stuck behind a firewall in an area filled with hackers and a program forcibly downloaded to their device that made them a hacker too, their 4’9 shaking as they freak out, they knew the only way they would get out of Kowloon is if they went forward, going forward risked encountering hostile hackers, but staying where they were also had a chance of encountering said hackers, Maybe they shouldn’t have taken that invitation they were given but they had no choice now, they had to get out of here so they took a deep breath and started following the path.

In another part of Kowloon an Impmon had appeared, he knew how he got here but felt like he was supposed to be bigger than the 3ft he was, he had a purpose for coming here but he just couldn’t seem to remember anything except where he came from and what he is now, for now he decided to sneak around while he tried to gather information on where he was and remember why he came here. Then he smelt something sweet, he became curious to where the scent was coming from and followed it.

The sweet smell had led him to find a nervous human who looked like they were about to jump out of their skin as they wandered about, they hadn’t noticed him yet, so he hit in the shadows and used the opportunity to have some fun by spooking them, he follow them around and would chuck a fireball near them when they would stop to check the area around them making the human jump and yelp making Impmon snicker.

Then another foul-smelling human appeared, when sweet smelling one and started talking about handing over an account and threatening the sweet smelling one Impmon had start to like with the way they reacted to having fireballs tossed at them, so Impmon tossed a fireball at him and set the seat of his pants on fire and snickered as the foul ones started trying to put himself out, the sweet one took the a chance while the foul one was distracted to try and leave, the foul one noticed though had the koromon he had following him go after the human in an attempt to draw his attacker out.

 

Chris was frightened, before someone kept sending fire balls at them that would startle them and make them shriek, they weren’t actually hurt by that though it just made them jump and as long as whoever was doing that wasn’t actually trying to hit them, Chris really didn’t feel the need to complain, but now there was a hacker threatening them and they had no idea what to do.

Luckily whoever it was startling them before decided this hacker was a better target and set his butt on fire, while he was jumping about trying to smother the flame Chris tried to run, he noticed though and sent that creature that was following him after them and Chris was cornered once again, the hacker told it to attack and as it was about to attack them a purple creature came out of nowhere and kicked it into a wall knocking it unconscious.

The hacker looked very nervous when the purple creature suddenly had a fireball floating over its fingertip and was aiming at him, the hacker grabbed the unconscious creature and dashed away, The purple creature scoffed then yelled after him “Yeah, you better run you wimp!”

Impmon dusted his hand off and smirked, it felt good to win. He was about to leave when he heard something behind him, it was then he remembered the human he had just rescued, “um, I uh, thank you for saving me.” the human said Impmon scoffed and looked to the side “wasn’t that much of a threat.” the human came closer to him “maybe not to you but they really could have hurt me. So, thank you, you were so cool.” Impmon started to feel a bit flustered he might not remember anything, but he feels like no one had ever complemented him before, maybe he could hang around this human for a while, it probably wouldn’t hurt he thought they smell nice too so that would be a bonus. Then he turned to them acting cocky “you obviously can’t handle yourself here so I might as hang around to help you.”

Chris smiled at the creature that saved them, “thank you.”  they honestly meant it they were extremely grateful this creature had come to help, despite the fact Chris was quite sure it had been to one messing with them earlier, “i have some questions though, what are you and what was that creature the hacker tried to attack me with?” The purple creature looked a little stunned for a second but shook it off and replied “Digimon, the one was that was attacking you was a wimpy in-training called koromon, while I,” the purple creature takes a proud stance “am a powerful Rookie called Impmon”  

“it’s nice to meet you Impmon, my name is Chris.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It’s been three months since Impmon and Chris had met and he is no longer an Impmon, now as an impressive 12ft tall Skullmeramon he towers over his tamer and most of the other digimon on their team, when they travel together, he lets his tamer perch on his shoulder and his temperament and affinity for fire has caused his tamer to give him the nicknames Sparks but for some reason they had found him unable to Digivolve any further while the other digimon on their team have already devolved to mega he seemed to be stuck as an ultimate.

For the past few days Sparks has felt an intense hunger that never seemed to be satisfied by the increasing amount of food he ate or the amount of battles he fought, his tamer seemed to have noticed and confronted him Chris had asked him in a worried tone if he was doing okay, why he was eating so much now, and he had paused in his feast to answer them

“I don’t know, I just started feeling hungrier and hungrier and it doesn’t seem like it’s going to stop.” Sparks said, Chris crossed their arms and place a hand on their chin in deep thought “maybe you’re getting closer to being able to digivolve to mega, I remember that Striker got extremely hungry before he digivolved from Cyberdramon to Justimon.” Sparks chuckles “he whined about it too and now he runs around and dramatically poses in the wind. You might be onto something there, Chris.”

The Skullmeramon couldn’t help but notice his tamer’s scent and his stomach growled loudly. Chris jumped at the sudden rumble it’s volume as loud as thunder then laughs. “I better let you get back to your meal before your stomach eats itself.” then Chris leaves back to human world, Sparks notices that as their scent disappears his hunger lessens and wonders if eating them would stop the hunger, but he wouldn’t want to hurt them, he knows they put up with his sometimes-sadistic behavior and he feels conflicted about it but Sparks realizes he might not be able to control those predator instincts much longer, all he can really do it try and make sure he doesn’t physically harm Chris when he loses control. Perhaps if he digivolves he might even recall why he came here, he feels as if he can almost remember.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few days later the Skullmeramon and his tamer are caught up in a battle with a Metalseadramon it’s River of Power attack blasting him backwards, his tamer shouting encouragement, even though he’s worse for wear they still believe he can win, and when his opponent means to take aim at the small human Sparks feels something click “Skullmeramon digivolve to Beelzemon!!”

He nearly doubles in size and at an intimidating 26ft all it takes is a single shot from one of his Berenjena to take the Mega down, Chris steps back in awe of his size and all they can say is “whoa.” which causes the towering digimon to look down at them and Chris doesn’t see any recognition in his eyes, only hunger as the demon lord digimon scoops them up in his hand and they feel the metal tips of his clawed gloves brush the top of their shoulders as his fingers curl forcing them to be seated on the edge of his palm their legs dangling near his wrist and a sense of dread overcomes them.

He and his tamer stare at each other for a second before a sharp wicked grin spreads on his face and Chris asks in a shaky voice “Sparks?” he doen’t respond, instead he raises them a bit higher, opens his mouth wide and he tips his hand slipping their legs into his mouth then swallows dragging them further in as they start to panic feeling their legs gripped tight in his throat.  

He ignores their fright, grips them a bit more firmly before tilting his head back and swallowing again drawing them the rest of the way into his maw and snapping it shut around them, he grins again feeling Chris tries futilely to push themselves back up their alarmed “Nonononono.” does nothing to sway him as their palms are slipping unable to get a grip and with a loud gulp, he sends them downwards as they panic and shout “Please don’t!”

They struggle as they are dragged downward, the muscles squeezing around their form and they let out a whine, hearing a thudding heart beat and powerful lungs as the Beelzemon breathes pass them as they slip deeper down. He licks his lips savoring his tamers movement and flavor as the thought goes through his head that he was right, they do taste as good as they smell.

 

 

After what feels like hours of being pulled by hot slick muscles, they finally drop into his stomach, Beelzemon lets out a pleased sigh as they start to beat against his stomach walls, “Sparks!” they shout and this time he responds his voice booming around them, “My name is Beelzemon.” he presses his hand against the bulge that’s the only sign of where the tamer went, squishing them against the flesh walls that surround them “And you’re not going anywhere anytime soon.” He explains that digivolving into mega unlocked his memories.

That he came here to snub the royal knights and their plans but lost his memories and reverted to rookie form in the process, then a little while after he digivolved to Skullmeramon his hunger reawakened and things started to come back little by little, his tamer confused and worried about the situation they are in asks him a single question “but why did you eat me?” Beelzemon bursts out laughing and the tamer is rocked off their feet, their back hitting the stomach floor with a wet splat.

“Why did I eat you? The scent you give off is too hard to resist, it’s what drew me to you in the first place.” his tamer responds their voice breaking “so our bond was nothing then? You were just waiting till you didn’t need me anymore to eat me, right?” Beelzemon’s grin drops from his face realizing what he has said has hurt his tamer “No, I...I grew attached, I like you too much for you to be just another meal for me. Wouldn’t want to hurt you like that.” he feels his tamer shift. “then that means I'm safe?” the ask timidly.

Beelzemon nods before realizing they wouldn't be able to see that and replied “yeah, you’ll be fine. Still not letting you out for a while though.” His tamer relaxes “You’re an asshole sometimes Beelzemon.”  He chuckles “sure am, but you knew that when you met me.”  

Chris still a bit wary asks “what are they royal knights planning anyway?” Beelzemon scoffs “not anything I’d let them do to you.” his tamer jerks “what is that supposed to mean?” He grins as he replies knowing he is succeeding in working his tamer up again “nothing you need to worry about.” they start struggling again yelling at him to stop being vague and tell them what he meant as he sits down leaning against the wall of the area they are in, too deep for anyone to find them and falls asleep with his hand still over his stomach.


End file.
